Angie Yonaga
|kanji talent=超高校級の「美術部」 |romaji talent=''Chō kōkō-kyū no “bijutsu-bu”'' |translated talent= Super High School Level Art Club Member |gender= |height = 157 cm (5' 2")NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 41 kg (90 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=72 cm |bmi=16.5 |blood_type=A |likes = Avocados NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Humidity |family= |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=Murdered by Korekiyo Shinguji |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=All Kinds of Stuff High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Minori Suzuki }} Angie Yonaga (夜長 アンジー Yōnaga Anjī) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the New Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Angie has the title Ultimate Artist '(超高校級の「美術部」''Chō kōkō-kyū no “bijutsu-bu” lit. Super High School Level Art Club Member). She claims that her art is work of , ("God of the Island" in the Japanese version) rather than her own. History Early Life Angie originates from an island in the center of the ocean where people worship Atua, the god of the island. The island is described as a paradise. It used to be large, but natural disasters made it smaller. It is overflowing with nature, though some plants are known to attack people and people are unsure if they even are plants. The locals also have lots of unusual customs, some of them quite unsettling. Notably, they give non-fatal blood sacrifices for their god using human blood, with a sacrifice truck coming around on Mondays and Wednesdays.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] The locals also use a mail order website called Deepsea to order things like food, clothes, medicine and blood, and apparently this website has improved their everyday lives significantly. Prior to the New Killing School Life The Gopher Plan The True Event New Killing School Life The Summoning Ritual into the back of her neck, killing her. When Angie's corpse is discovered in the morning, the students that discover her body grieve for her passing. Korekiyo suggests that they perform a ritual to commune with Angie's spirit, ultimately leading to Tenko's murder. }} Creation and Development '''Name ---- Angie is a common diminutive for several English names based on the word "angel" - e.g. "Angela", "Angeline", etc. Her name could be a reference to her hair color, which happens to be white. While her last name kanji 夜長 yonaga, means "a long night". 'Alternate Fates' ---- Appearance Angie has tanned skin and round, pale blue eyes. Her hair is a light platinum blonde that looks almost white and is tied into two wavy ponytails by small, thin hair bands. She appears to have a tattoo in shape of three dots around her bellybutton, but they could also be piercings. She's shown to be wearing a white, frilly bikini top and presumably a matching bottom, over which she wears a plain blue skirt with frills sewn to the bottom of it. On top of her skirt, she wears a pink utility belt which holds her carving tools. Angie wears a yellow smock which reaches below her knees and leaves her wrists exposed. Her smock has black symbols on her shoulders. Her shoes are simple white slip-ons with dark soles. Angie wears a white beaded bracelet on her left wrist, as well as another, darker one, possibly black, on her right ankle. She also wears a simple, beaded necklace with a sea shell in the middle of it. Personality Angie is a very spiritual person, believing that Atua, the god of the island, is always at her side. She has a pious heart and likes praying, having a very strong faith in her god.Yonaga's profile on the official website. She often searches for things to offer as blood sacrifices and somewhat creepily talks about her need for blood and asks other students to offer her some. She also has a habit of speaking on behalf of her god and strangely these words can sometimes turn out to be very truthful. She is very willing to help and assist other people with spiritual matters. Considered the quirkiest character in the series by her voice actress Minori SuzukiOfficial Blog Day 18., Angie is a positive, but quite strange person who does things her own way. She is notably energetic and cheerful, almost always having an excited and wide smile, even when everyone else is serious. She even appears to cheer excitedly when she sees other students fighting. This, along with her liking for blood sacrifices, can make her come across slightly scary at times. As another eccentric habit, she freely uses her own original Japanese, like "Bye-yonara" or "strange miracle", which shows a little bit of her artistic side.Official Blog Day 18. Similar to Ibuki Mioda, she also calls everyone else by their first names. Being the Ultimate Artist, Angie can skillfully work with drawings, sculptures and other things, but she is known to say that her god is the one who is really creating everything and she is simply lending her body, describing the experience as if she's being "possessed by her muse"."Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. Talent Ultimate Artist Angie is shown creating a detailed, wooden statue in her promotional work. She is also shown wearing a utility belt filled with carving tools which may imply carving is her main skill. Besides sculptures, she can work with drawings. She tends to give the credit to god, who in her opinion is the one who really creates everything. In other languages Angie's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Tenko Chabashira Himiko Yumeno Kaede Akamatsu Kaede sees Angie as a very religious person and is a bit creeped out when Angie asks for some blood to sacrifice to her god. Whether good girl or bad, Kaede thinks that it won't be easy to get close to her. :Hope's Peak Academy Students: Hiyoko Saionji Quotes List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Comic Anthology'' Trivia * Angie's Japanese title (美術部) actually means 'Super High School Level Art Club Member '- "art club" being a common after school activity available in most Japanese schools, where students practice fine arts such as painting and sculpting. * In a Famitsu article from October 6th, it has been revealed that Angie refers to herself in third personFamitsu Scan October 6th, 2016. which is thought to be a cutesy and girly way to speak of oneself. **Other characters who also speak in third person within the series are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Tenko Chabashira, and Gonta Gokuhara. * In her promotional artwork, Angie is shown to be carving a statue which bears resemblance to a statue. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Angie the 14th most popular Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru: Анджи Ёнага es:Angie Yonaga pl:Angie Yonaga fr:Angie Yonga Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered